The present invention relates to reconfigurable wall systems for flexibly subdividing a building space, and more particularly relates to a wall system that includes different base partitions and an overhead system extending above the base partitions to a building ceiling, where the overhead system is reconfigurable, is constructed to manage wires and cables routed above the base partitions, and is constructed to selectively cover the overhead space above the base partition up to the building ceiling with covers or a window system, both of which accommodate different ceiling heights.
It is important that wall systems for subdividing building space be constructed to meet the ever changing needs of businesses. Many manufacturers offer partitions that divide floor space from a building floor to about 84-inches high. However, an important aspect of space division occurs in the overhead space above 84 inches up to a ceiling, since covering this overhead area can greatly affect visual, physical, and acoustical privacy, as well as affect the level of ambient light, the attractiveness and aesthetic appearance of the overall system, the reconfigurability and rearrangeability of the wall system, the overall functionality of the wall system, and the cost of the wall system. In particular, improvements are desired in overhead systems so that decorative covers and windows can be selectively attached in the overhead space, where the overhead systems use common components that flexibly accommodate various ceiling heights, but that also provide complete covering of the overhead space with components that look good and are securely held in place. Further, improvements are desired to allow the overhead system to be reconfigured and rearranged as its underlying base wall system is reconfigured and rearranged, but that also allow this reconfiguration and rearrangement to be done using mostly existing components, even where the ceiling height is not the same throughout the area being subdivided.
Modern wall systems must be adapted to carry a high density of wiring and cables, because of the intense use of computers, telephones, and other electrical devices, and their interconnection. The overhead space in walls is an advantageous area to carry wires and cables because overhead areas on walls usually do not become blocked or encumbered by furniture and other items placed against them, such that they remain accessible for addition of more wires and cables as desired. However, modern wall systems preferably are also adapted to support work tool accessories, such as marker boards, lighting, and the like, having specialized functions that help workers do their jobs. Accordingly, improvements are desired in overhead systems that allow wires and cables to be flexibly routed therethrough, but that do so in a manner that does not sacrifice the structural integrity of the wall system and its ability to support work tool accessories or its appearance.
Many wall systems have specialized partition sections with particular functional properties, such as sound absorption, fire resistance, light transmission, and appearance. It is important that the overhead system be attachable to any of the different specialized partition sections, and at the same time be consistent with the specialized function so that it supplements the specialized function without detracting from the wall's appearance.
Accordingly, a wall system is desired solving the aforementioned problems and that satisfies the aforementioned needs.